sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Smith
Name: Steven Smith Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Laney's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Airplanes, Computers and Religion Appearance: Steven is rare combination of German and Mexican. He stands at 6'2" and weighs 180lbs, making him a fairly large person. Steven is in good shape due to his finding refuge in working out. He has jet black crew cut hair, dark brown eyes and midly tanned skin. Steven's wardrobe consists of a collared shirt (dress or golf depending on the day), and his Dockers pants. The shirt has yet to be seen untucked. Biography: Steven grew up in a somewhat broken home. His father whom he has never met had a one night stand with his mother while on vacation. Steven grew up consistantly being frowned upon by his mother as if it was his fault he was born. Steven has attributed this to the fact he resembles his father (from a picture his mother has). Growing up he was consistantly picked on by the kids in his class for his tucked in shirt, and overly dorky demeanor. To deal with this, Steven has found help in the form of Religion. He found the atmosphere of the Church gave him solitude, and that through prayer he could express what he really felt inside. Steven tries to keep himself in shape the best he can by walking everywhere he can, and doing simple exercises at home like situps and pushups. When he is not out for a walk, at the Church or school, he keeps occupied by participating in the flight school at the airport training to become a pilot, and by fixing computers to make some spare cash on the side. Both of which he is becoming quite good at. Advantages: He does possess the physical strength and endurance to survive the island, along with the fact that he posess mechanical and computer skills, he may be able to put any machinery or CPU's he comes across to good use. Disadvantages: His lack of friends has resulted in Steven not having the interaction skills needed to make allies, and Steven also will not benefit from the point that he has no understanding of combat in any way shape or form. Number: Boy #53 --- Designated Weapon: Colt Python Conclusions: What a little trooper! We've had plenty of runts who thought they knew how to put their skills to good use, but they all ended up getting slaughtered. My guess is that this one's just begging to get picked off. I doubt he'll last long. The above biography is as written by Scipher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Nessy Guthrie '''Killed by: 'Matt Drew 'Collected Weapons: '''Colt Python '''Allies: 'Kevin Kapustiak '''Enemies: '''Nessy Guthrie, Matt Drew '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Upon awakening on the island, Steven found himself in a panic. Quickly realizing the situation that he had been placed, and realizing that the terrorists had given him a revolver, he had a momentary sensation of panic, before composing himself and beginning to pray. His prayer was shortly interrupted by the arrival of Nessy Guthrie, who after some debate within herself greeted him by saying that he looked lost. He agreed, and the two engaged in some friendly, if not unusual conversation. Steven's initial thought was to head to a church, but Nessy warned him against it, acting somewhat unusually and giving Steven cause for concern. Unfortunately, the conversation degenerated from there. Nessy's second personality; the more vicious 'Vanessa' began to manifest itself, and mocked Steven's religious beliefs to the point where he pulled out his revolver and began to threaten her with it. She provoked him further, so he smashed her in the face with the butt of the revolver, and then after a brief struggle, turned around and shot her in the face. Steven seemed rather at ease with what he had done, and justified it to himself that he was looking to rid the island of the sinners upon it. After reciting some scripture to himself, he moved on from the river, heading to the hospital to find some bandages for his injured leg. Shortly after kicking his injured leg through a door, and feeling rather foolish, he was stumbled upon by a familiar face - Kevin Kapustiak. The two exchanged some friendly dialogue, with Kevin being rather skeptical about Steven's supposed good intentions. Nonetheless, their meeting was somewhat brief, and Kevin quickly moved on after failing to find any food. Steven continued to lounge around on one of the cots, until new arrivals downstairs alarmed him. As he crept down to confront them, he was surprised, and in his confusion, dropped his revolver on the ground. After a split-second hesitation, and seeing the blades that the boy held in his hands, Steven rushed at him, hoping to catch him off guard. The two fought, and their struggle was brief. While Steven put up a good fight, the other boy was able to take advantage of having the blades, and slashed Steven's throat open, leaving him dead on the ground of the hospital. '''End-game Evaluation: '''The typical bible-thumping angel of death really disappointed me as far as V2 contestants went. We had high hopes for him, especially when he snapped. If he hadn't been so clumsy, maybe he'd have lasted a lot longer than he did! Pah! What a waste. '''Memorable Quotes: "Pardon me? This "bullshit" as you just so affectionatley called it happens to be why I am the person I am. If you don't like my choice in life, or religion itself, by all means that is your choice. However, I will not tolerate you badmouthing it. If you want my help here then from now on you will watch what you say and if you don't like that, then fuck off." ''-- immediately prior to snapping on Nessie Guthrie Other/Trivia Threads ''The threads that contained Steven. In order from first to finish. *The Beast and the Harlot *Shoot to Thrill *Cold Cash and Colder Hearts Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Steven Smith. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students